The Elements Alchemist: REWRITE
by Hero's Guide
Summary: Yumi Yatsuke has a simple life as a state alchemist. Receive orders, follow them. Simple right? That is until the Elrics quest for a Philosopher stone throws complications into her life. After years of carrying out her orders obediently, will she be able to deal with homunculi on top of the guilt she can't escape? Greed x OC Rated T for language and violence rating may change.


**A/N: This is the rewrite. I know I said I wouldn't be following and reusing canon scenes and lines as much, which I won't be. But this whole chapter I needed to take place in the first episode because it was the only place that I saw room to start the story at. Enjoy, I hope you guys like this better than the other one!**

"Ugh, such a pain." The very annoyed voice of Yumi Yatsuke filled the empty alley as she made her way down the road. "What, they couldn't wait to have a showdown with Isaac until _after_ I had left town? Oh no, of _course_ not! Good old Elemental won't mind, it's not like she has places to go or anything! She _totally_ has time to be caught in the crossfire of this bloody militaries latest mistake. Yeah, absolutely." Yumi cursed rapidly to herself under her breath, sarcasm dripping from every syllable.

A small sigh escaped the young alchemist's lips as she leaned against a wall a good distance away from the sound of fighting in the distance, popping a cigarette into her mouth. "Sometimes I think the Fuhrer does this on purpose." She mumbled, crossing her arms over chest, causing the pair of silver bracelets that dangled around her wrists to jingle against its neighbor charms.

"I really need to leave central for a while…" She mused to herself half heartedly.

 **I've still got a lot of years ahead of me to just erase these feelings.  
I want to go back and finish the things I've yet to finish.**

 **I was supposed to be chasing after my ongoing dream.  
Yet I faltered over others while walking this thin, winding path.  
It's not that I don't want to return to those days. I'm searching for the sky that I lost.  
Don't make that sad face as if you've fallen victim, as if you want people to pity you.**

 **Tears aren't the end of your sins. You have to bear them painfully forever.  
Who are you waiting for in the maze of emotions, where you can't even see the exit?  
I want to blurt it out more justly. Just like how I wrote it in my white notebook.  
What do you want to run from, that thing called reality?**

 **I just want to scream out, " I'm only living to fulfill my wish." Can yo hear me? I can't take the safe way out of everything... I don't even have to a place to return to.  
I'm always thankful for everyone's kindness. That's why I want to become stronger (I'm on the way.)  
This is reminding me of the old days. This pain is alright with me. **

Yumi's feet clicked on the stone patterns on the street floor as she made her way through central, her light gray mini skirt swaying as she moved. She shoved her hands into the pockets of her black button up sweater and wrapped her fingers around her state alchemist pocket watch, gripping it at the chain tightly.

"Huh? She glanced down to see the pebbles on the floor trembling with the earth. Glancing to her side, she noticed many ominous cracks in the wall of the building to her right. Thinking fast she dropped to the floor easily. Acting as if there was a fire, she tucked her arms into her sides, ducked and dropped completely flat onto her stomach to avoid the oncoming spikes that shot out of the wall, from hitting her.

"Okay, ow. Fucking shit, who the fuck needs to die?" She grumbled under her breath as she rolled out from under the spikes and slowly got to her feet, glancing around nervously. "Okay, come out! I don't know what I ever did to you, but until I see your face I sure as hell won't remember!" She called out into the nearby alley.

It was silent for a moment and then a blur of dark navy blue shot out towards her, grabbing at her face sharply and dragging her closer. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw the ice blue shine of his alchemy causing her teeth to grit in panic. She hit him hard in the rib with the handle of her gun, causing the breath to leave him momentarily after the force of the impact. His grip now loosened, Yumi weaseled out of the mans hands and jumped back a pace.

"Hey Isaac."

"Yumi."

She smirked, rolling her eyes. "So, what exactly is my offense here? Or are you just still bitter?"

"Bitter? About what?" He sneered, glaring her down.

"Oh nothing really…. Maybe just the fact that you spent _so long_ mastering water, and then I come along and not only specialize in water, but other elements too?" His glare intensified.

"We each have our own specialty. Mine was water, Mustangs was Fire, yours was both. There is a significant difference between our alchemy as yours."

"Oh yeah?" She blinked, eyeing him up and down before placing a confident hand on her hip. "And what's that?"

"We spent our whole lives mastering that one element, which means that we know it better than you, who took to mastering how to control all elements instead of focusing on mastering one at a time." He grinned at her, confident he had won the argument.

Yumi's eyes narrowed slightly as she watched his every move. "I hear you paid Kimblee a little visit yesterday…." She mused, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I thought he could help me end the Fuhrer."

"Oh my, ambitious are we?" She grinned slightly as she gripped her gun tighter. "You do realize I was on my way out of central. If you hadn't stopped me, I'd have left you to Mustang. However, now I can't justify walking away and leaving you to kill more-" She was cut off as he let off as steam bomb right in her face, before turning and fleeing, down the closest alley way.

"Oh my god, really?" She coughed taking after him. It was clouded, she couldn't see a thing through all the steam. She tripped over a rock and stumbled to her knees, gritting her teeth tightly in anger. "Damn you Freezer. You bloody coward."

* * *

"So the Freezer got the better of you, did he?"

"Oh, put a sock in it Mustang, I'm in no mood!" Yumi snapped, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the wall in Mustang's office, brooding silently.

"Well I'm just saying. You have his water, plus fire, earth, _and_ wind, and he _still_ got away?"

"Your point being? I'm a little rusty, okay? Give me a break."

"He's still out there, Yatsuke." She made her mouth into and "o" shape and gasped dramatically.

" _Oh really?_ I had _no_ idea." She scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I'll catch him."

"No you won't. This is my job now." She raised her eyebrows at him and slowly made her way towards the Colonel.

"As you said, he has water, you have fire. Do you know what happens when Fire meets Water in battle?" She questioned, eyes glaring him down as she came up beside him and slowly touched her wrist to his glove, causing water to splash all over him. "The flame burns out, mate." She pulled away and headed for the door. "This is personal now. So, I guess whoever gets to him first get to do him in, eh?"

* * *

Yumi laughed as she ran through the alley way. "I did try to tell him." She mused, passing a car where Roy was being dried off and finding a spare pair of gloves. She halted in the middle of the road and pressed her ear to a nearby wall to pick up the conversation on the other side.

"Edward Elric." She gasped as the whole area started to shine blue.

"What the hell?" She glanced around her to see it was happening all around central, big beams of light shining up to the sky like a blue beacon.

"You've sworn your life to the state as a dog of the military. But do you really know the ones you serve?" Yumi's eyes widened as ice started to form on the walls of the buildings and grow to spread over the alley floor.

"No! Surely he can't be that crazy!" She gasped turning the corner quickly. "Elric! Stop him!"

"We're trying!" Alphonse cried over his shoulder as he jumped over a wall of ice with a flying kick at the alchemist before he started swinging punches at him. Yumi gritted her teeth, touching her finger tips to an alchemic symbol on one of her bracelets, causing it to shine bright red, before she touched her hands to the ice spreading over the city. A big gust of flames hit the ice, spreading over the entire building for several moments, but the second any ice melted more of the cold material would grow in it's place.

"Damn it!" She yelled, slamming her fist against the wall. _'Come on, Yumi, THINK! You specialize in water too. What could he be doing?'_ She hummed to herself deep in thought as she tapped her fingers against the ice, oblivious to her surroundings.

"Watch out!" She gasped as the ice went right through a building, nearly hitting her head on.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Ed's high pitch voice screeched at Alex.

"Well I was Merely-"

"I don't want to hear it Major! Thanks for the boost!" Yumi called as she touched her hand to a different alchemic symbol on her bracelet causing a wind geyser to sweep her off her feet and up onto the ice platform next to Isaac.

"I don't understand why everybody is so blind…. Why they can't see that I'm only doing what needs to be done." Isaac murmured.

"I know you think that, but it's not just Bradley you're screwing over! There are so many innocent people down there that you're ending!"

"Every war has casualties. You should know that better than anyone, Yatsuke. You were in Ishval. You understand what I mean." Isaac turned to her, shielding his wounded arm carefully.

"The only thing I understand is that you think Ishval justified murder!" She snapped, stepping away from him.

"You were there! You saw what Bradley had us do!"

"It was a war. People die in war."

"So you don't have any regrets about the war?" He snapped.

"Oh, I have regrets." She brushed her long brown hair out of her eyes and over her shoulder quickly before crossing her arms over her chest. "Plenty, in fact. But that doesn't mean I'm about to wipe out the whole town closest to who I blame.."

He stared at her. "You don't blame Bradley for the war? Are you crazy?"

"Oh, you're a fine one to talk! You're a former state alchemist threatening to wipe out an entire city! Where was the sanity check when you made _that_ decision?" She snapped defensively, letting out a brief sigh as she rolled up the sleeves of her sweater, the multi-colored gems on her bracelet reflecting the light from the ice. "Come on Isaac, end the transmutation."

"Never." He snarled, transmuting a red icicle from his own blood.

"Now that's just nasty." She scoffed before she crouched down, touching another charm in order to transmute a giant sphere from the ice and hurtled it his way.

Isaac grinned widely, knocking the weapon aside before he charged at her, swinging the red icicled at her with full force. "Fuck, Isaac, stop this!" She snapped, using her guns to block his attack. The force of the attack shoved her back several feet, causing her to slide on the ice and go rolling down the other side.

"Jesus fuck." She cursed as she landed on Maes Hughes, head first. "Sorry Maes." She cooed as she got off of him quickly.

"It's alright, Yumi, really." He smirked. "But if you want to make it up to me…. My daughter turns three this month, how'd you like to come congratulate her, hmmmmm!?" Yumi could practically see the sparkles in his eyes as he raved about his daughter.

"Sure, Maes, I'm there." She tried to wave him off to go and help the others with the transmutation circles, but was wrapped into another story about his daughter. Again. All she could do was stand there listening to his story of his daughter and some rabbit with the sound of the Elrics doing all the fighting, and even Mustang helping with the circles in the distance making her envy grow.

The next day she was awoken from her much needed rest by the Elric brothers scattered screaming. She slowly made her way to their room and peeked her head in to see Alex, topless as usual, and flexing his muscles for the boys.

"….I really need to get out of this place." She mused as she quietly closed the door and made her way to the train station.

 **The sky we saw that day That madder red sky.  
Hey, do you still remember it?  
The promise we make is engulfed within the winds of the early summer,  
as we cuddle close together.**

 **A worsening pain is hidden behind the smile  
you forcefully showed.  
Thats why I pretend not to notice.  
I choose to restart from scratch**

 **The sky we saw that day That madder red sky.  
Hey, you'll remember it someday, right?  
We cling on to  
the promise that we  
were'nt able to fulfill,  
as we walk away.**

 **The sky of madder red saw that day**

 **Hey you Do you remember  
Winds of promise pledge early summer wrap  
Was snuggled up two people  
I harbor a shadow that extends back of unreasonable smile**

 **So choose the play so as not to notice  
Continuing news waiting that does not tremble above the table  
Night blank  
I was I knew everything**

 **The sky of the sky madder red saw that day  
You will remember someday  
Hey with a sense of promise that could not fulfill  
start walking two people**


End file.
